Infinity Triangle
by Luv2Dream1212
Summary: The three younger sisters (OC's) of Bruce Banner, Thor and Loki, Natasha Romanoff, and Tony Stark become part of the story of the Avengers. Loki x OC, Bruce x OC, Thor x OC and Steve x OC (the story's better than the summary, I promise.) Possible sequel. There is no incest! (I know that a couple of the pairings up there may sound like it, but there's no incest!)


Infinity Triangle

Summary- MY FIRST AVENGERS FIC, YAY!

The three younger sisters (OC's) of Bruce Banner, Thor and Loki, and Tony Stark become part of the story of the Avengers. Loki x OC, Bruce x OC, Thor x OC and Steve x OC (the story's better than the summary, I promise.) Possible sequel. There is no incest! (I know that a couple of the pairings up there may sound like it, but there's no incest!)

**AN- First I'd like to begin by giving credit to my two best friends, ****_bassclarinetlover333_**** and ****_Creativewriter246_**** for helping me write this (we pretty much wrote the whole thing in our heads (and out loud) when we watched the movie together). Plus, ****_Creativewriter246_**** is drawing a cover for me. Thanks guys! **

**-Luv**

**PS- below the disclaimer is the OCs' descriptions/ intros, please read them, please, you're going to need to. **

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATD WITH IT. **

**OC'S **

**Amoda of Asgard, the Goddess of Elements- long, curly blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, age unknown, but said to be young in Asgard reckoning. **

**Tabitha Stark A.K.A. (Tabby or Tabby Cat (which she hates)) – long, wavy, unkempt brown hair, glasses, age twenty-three.**

**Bethany Banner A.K.A.** **(Betty (only Bruce can call her that) or Beth) - short, very wavy/curly brown hair, freckles, hazel eyes, age twenty-three.**

**Raisa (said: Ry-eeza) Romanoff- Short, wavy, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Age twenty-three **

-Prologue-

**BETHANY**

The chopper flew in to the scene of the panicked research facility, making its way toward the landing pad. Looking out the window from the landing helicopter, I could see Agent Phil Coulson standing a few yards away from the launching pad. The helicopter flew in for a landing. When it was finally on the launching pad, I stepped out of the helicopter behind Agent Maria Hill, followed by S.H.I.E.L.D director Nick Fury. We approached Coulson.

"How bad is it?" Director Fury asked.

"That's the problem, sir, we don't know." replied Agent Coulson.

With that, Agent Coulson led us to the door of the facility, to the radiation section, hundreds of technicians and staff ran around, taking only essentials.

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago." Coulson said.

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test the phase." answered Fury.

"He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement." Coulson retorted.

"It just turned itself on?" I asked. No one responded.

"What are the energy levels now?" inquired Director Fury.

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evac." Coulson answered.

"How long to get everyone out?" asked Fury.

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour." Coulson said.

"Do better." Fury replied.

"Sir, evacuation may be futile." Agent Hill said.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" challenged the director.

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." Hill pointed out.

"I need you to make sure that PHASE 2 prototypes are shipped out." ordered Fury.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Hill challenged.

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone." Fury ordered as we continued to speed walk through the campus.

"Yes, sir." Hill nodded and indicated two by standing agents, "With me," she said. Then they were gone.

We entered the lab facility where the Tesseract was being held by a COMPACT MUON SOLENOID COIL CHAMBER.

"Talk to me, doctor." Fury said.

Dr. Selvig emerged from behind the CMS machine, looking concerned. I looked at the Tesseract, which was glowing brighter than usual.

"Director." He nodded.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asked.

"Tesseract misbehaving." reported Selvig.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury questioned.

"No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's misbehaving."

"How soon until you pull the plug?" Fury asked.

"She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level..."

"We've prepared for this, doctor. Harnessing energy from space."

"We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."

"That can be harmful. Where's Barton?"

"The Hawk? Up in his nest as usual."

I called agent Barton from my earpiece, "Agent Barton, get your ass down here and report to the Director Fury please."

I looked up and watched as he came down from his nest and approached Director Fury. They began to walk in talk and I looked on with Doctor Selvig.

"Doctor, it's spiking again." said one of the NASA scientists.

Dr. Selvig clacked away at the keyboard and I watched as his face turned expressions as his worst nightmares appeared on the monitor screen. Suddenly- the Tesseract thundered and shook the entire facility. The flaring rings and glow of the cube spouted out brighter and louder, like a boiling pot of water. The Tesseract's energy built up into a beam, which hit at the end of a platform that was wired to the CMS device. The great maelstrom fired the energy. The beam then formed a vortex, which then opened up a portal in which formed into a black hole. I watched with my mouth agape. From the portal, the blackness of space, beautiful and uncanny, strewn with a billion stars…a gust of blue energy appeared, and I was blinded. The room was silent when suddenly; heavy breathing was heard from the platform. I slowly regained my vision and a saw a smoking figure kneeling. I approached slowly behind Barton and peered out from behind him. He set a hand on my shoulder, causing me to halt. "Stay close to me." He said. I gently brushed his hand away and looked towards the figure, it was a man, young with shoulder length slicked-back black hair and piercing eyes, he was grinning mischievously…evilly. He slowly raised his head. He was pale and there were shadows underneath his eyes. He looked at us, his grin fading…his gaze burning into me like a fire. He was looking directly at me, and I felt like he was staring into my soul. He stood up and I realized he was holding a scepter.

"Sir," Fury ordered, "Please put down the spear." He looked down at the scepter in his hand, and suddenly, raised it and pointed it at Barton, Fury, and I. a blue exploding light cascaded from it and I felt someone smack into me as Barton tackled Fury and I to the ground, the three of us barely being missed, getting the wind nearly knocked out of me. Machine guns began to fire at the figure. I from watched from the ground in horror as he jumped from the platform and attacked his attackers. In the blink of an eye he had taken down several guards with his knives and blasts from the scepter. Barton got up quickly and started to help me off the ground, "Beth you okay?"he asked.

"Fine." I replied.

That's when the figure walked quickly towards him. Barton dropped me back to the ground and I let out a muffled "Ow!" as I hit the floor. He drew his gun and stood in front of me. The figure grabbed his arm and I watched, waiting and dreading his next move.

"You have heart." he said to Clint. He raised his scepter and touched Barton on the chest. "CLINT!" I screamed. At that moment I jumped up, did a front flip and slammed my feet into the figure, but a blow that could've knocked over a normal grown man, bounced off him and I fell on my back, hitting the marble ground rather hard. I started to get up when cold metal touched my neck. I looked up and saw that the figure holding his scepter against my neck. I fidgeted my arms and legs. "Ahh, you're a feisty one aren't you? Ha, ha….oh what a shame to waste such a pretty face." He said.

"I swear, you try to hurt me, I will make sure you're never able to have children!" I threatened.

He grinned and chuckled, "Was that supposed to be a threat?" he asked.

"Sir," Barton interrupted, "This place is about to collapse, we've no time, let's take care of things here and leave this simpleton." He said to him, meaning me. BARTON! I AM GONNA SLAP YOU FOR THIS! But then I realized…he had been possessed….this queer man now controlled him…it wasn't him talking. The queer nodded.

"It's been rather enjoyable," he said, slowly raising the scepter from my neck, "Until next time, Agent Banner." He said. How the hell did he know my name!? I got up quickly and backed up beside Fury. I watched as the black-haired figure started using his abilities to control the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D. Personnel. While he was distracted, Fury picked up and put the Tesseract in a silver case, attempting to leave the lab. I started to follow until the freak spoke again,

"Please don't. I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury answered, turning around.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki? Brother of Thor and Amoda?" Selvig inquired.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury replied.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki replied.

"You planning to step on us?" asked Fury.

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." Loki said.

"From what?" I challenged.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart..." Like a gunslinger, Loki turned to face Selvig who was standing behind him and placed his spear against Selvig's heart. Selvig's eyes glowed black.

"You will know peace."

"Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing." Fury commented.

Suddenly, from the vacuum chamber ceiling, the Tesseract's energy cloud rapidly built up into what may become an implosion.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." said Barton.

"He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." Selvig said.

"Well then…" Loki looked at Barton who shot Fury with his gun and I shrieked as the Loki team made their way out of the lab, Clint holding the Tesseract case. I kneeled beside Fury, trying to see if he was okay. "Sir? You alright?" he was kneeling now, he grabbed his walkie talkie and yanked the bullet out of himself, "Hill…do you…copy!?...Barton is…" I heard chaos erupt from the other line and it went out. Fury got up and began to run out of the lab, holding his side, "C'mon Banner!" he called. I grabbed my duel pistols from my belt and began to follow Fury out of the lab.

"He's got the Tesseract! Track it down!" Fury ordered. The energy from the Tesseract brew a frickin' rubble storm from the vacuum chamber and I quickened my pace. I ran behind Fury, avoiding falling pipes as we ran out of the collapsing facility, soon I heard Coulson's voice on Fury's walkie.

"Your clear, sir! You need to go!" We bolted out of the facility and jumped into the chopper. I melted into its wall and caught my breath….so this was what war felt like.


End file.
